


I’m with you, you know that

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [30]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fictober 2019, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, POV Nakamori Aoko, because he had aoko, how did kaito survive this long?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 30: "I’m with you, you know that."If Aoko ends up dying before she gets to be at her dumb best friend's wedding, she's going to come back as a phantom and smack him in the head.





	I’m with you, you know that

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

Kuroba Kaito circled his way around the kitchen, then the living room, then walked up and down the halls, before pathing back to the living room to keep walking around in it.

Aoko watched him from her spot on the kitchen table like she was watching some restless animal at the zoo, walk back and forth in their enclosure because they had nowhere else to go.

She came here to be moral support. Because he called for her to be one, to be here, for him. That was over an hour ago. She had yet to provide any actual support, but considering the one asking for her to come over barely acknowledged her presence, Aoko was at a loss as to what she was supposed to be doing here.

Kaito kept pacing back and forth around his house, muttering under his breath into the hand cupped around his mouth. She really hoped he stopped pacing sometime soon and actually tell her what he wanted her to do here. She was starting to get dizzy from watching him.

As he made another lap around the house, he stopped right in front of her view from the living room. Startling her out of the trance that she was put in from watching him pace around the house.

“I can’t do this. I can’t”

Aoko rolled her eyes. 

Here we go again. 

She hopped off the table and made her way over to her best friend. 

“And what exactly can’t you do, Bakaito?” She asked him in an annoyed tone. Half of her was only pretending to be annoyed. The other half was  _ this _ close to smacking him if he backs out of the plan. Again. For the fifth time.

He looked at her, worry and stress and uncertainty clearly visible on his face.

“Aoko, I can’t do this. What if he says no?” Kaito asked, clearly letting the stress get to him again, as well as letting the paranoia turn him stupid.

“If you don’t propose, he can’t say yes either.” She pointed out. Tired of this back and forth that had been playing between them for almost the whole year now. At this point, she was ready to just take the ring and ask Saguru-kun to marry her dumb friend in Kaito’s stead. Saguru-kun would probably say yes, to be honest. He’d probably laugh while doing it too. He’d known what Kaito put her through to get her to that point. 

Kaito made a sound that resembled a wail of some dying animal, but only if the animal knew that it was being watched, and was playing it up to make its death even more dramatic. Like the drama queen that he is.

“This wouldn’t be a problem if you let Saguru-kun ask, but you said you wanted to do it.” She pointed out again.

She really  _ could _ just encourage Saguru-kun to ask. Since she had spent the entire year dissuading him from doing so. Which meant he was clearly thinking about it. And have been waiting for Kaito to do it. Because there was no reason for Aoko to dissuade him from asking unless someone else was already planning to. Which will be very obvious to him when she suddenly flipped and started to encourage him to propose instead. 

But at this point, Aoko couldn’t be sure if she’d still be alive for the wedding with how many times Kaito’s talked himself out of proposing already. She sighed.

“What?! No! I’m doing the asking!” Kaito argued back.

“Then just do it already!” She yelled.

Kaito backed away with a frustrated groan. 

“I can’t! It has to be perfect!” He was back to worrying again.

Aoko rolled her eyes with all of her head and looked up at the ceiling as she sighed.

“Bakaito, if Saguru-kun wanted perfect, he wouldn’t be dating  _ you _ .” She stated the obvious.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Kaito asked, offended. She blew raspberries at him. 

“It meant exactly what I said! You’re a mess, Kaito.”Aoko gestured at him while saying so. 

They stared at each other, panting from all the yelling and arguing they were doing. Then Kaito sighed. Aoko sighed too. 

“Aoko,” Kaito said her name like it weighed on him as much as his worries did, “I don’t know how to make it right.” He sighed the rest of the sentence out. Like it had been waiting to be released, to be acknowledged. 

“What do you mean?” She was confused. It was the same thing over and over. He would get happy and excited and enthusiastic over a plan, or a new plan, of how to propose to Saguru-kun. Only for all that excitement and enthusiasm to slowly die out as the days go by and for the happiness he felt to turn and transform into stress and paranoia. 

“Things keep going wrong, Aoko.” He ran his fingers through his already messy hair. “First the reservation fell through because of problems at the restaurant, and then the flower arrangement I ordered couldn’t be fulfilled ‘cus apparently, ‘my orders were too big’, and then-”

“Stop! Stop, stop, stop.” Aoko said over Kaito’s nervous word vomit. “Okay, first of all, breathe?” She pointed at him as she said that. Watching to see if he actually did what she told him to. He did. 

“Second! Are you doing this all by yourself? Why are you doing this by yourself? Why didn’t you ask me to help you?” 

She asked the questions that had been plaguing her since the first time Kaito told her he planned to propose to Saguru-kun. She thought that Kaito would be involving her in the arrangements for the proposal. She knew how extra and dramatic he could be. So she was very surprised that every time he ever called her to talk about this was about how nothing was going according to plan and how it was going to end in a disaster and that Saguru-kun would break up with him and leave him forever. Again, dramatic. 

“What...?” Kaito sounded confused. As if he never thought of all the things she just asked. And that just explained so much, didn’t it? Of course, the idiot would try to do all of this by himself, without even considering that other people in his life, in Saguru-kun’s life, would want to try to help him make the best proposal ever.

Why did she become friends with this idiot again?

“Kaito,” she started, “let me help you. Please.” She asked him. Well,  _ insisted _ was more accurate. “I’m with you, you know that.” She said, reaching over to grab his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. “I’m your best friend, aren’t I?” She reminded him with a smile.

Kaito stared at her for a while longer. Frozen. Like he was still processing what was happening. Then he smiled.

“Yeah... yeah, you are. Thanks, Aoko.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
